List of programs broadcast by Nick Jr.
The following is a list of programs broadcast by the American Nick Jr.. Television shows * The Adventures of the Little Koala (1988-1993) * Amby & Dexter * * Abby's Friends * Allegra's Window * (now shown on Noggin from 1999-2003, 2009-present) Nick Jr. program schedule page on December 5, 1998 * Alvin and the Chipmunks (TV series)|Alvin and the Chipmunks * * Belle and Sebastian * * Bob the BuilderNick Jr. program schedule page on December 11, 2002 * (now shown on Sprout, Formerly PBS Kids) * The Backyardigans (2004-2009) * Blue's Clues (1996-2008) * (now shown on Noggin) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * * Cappelli & Company * * David the Gnome * (later shown on The Learning Channel, until 1998) * Doctor Snuggles * * Dora the Explorer (2000-2009) * The Elephant Show * * Eureeka's Castle * * Franklin * (now shown on Noggin) * Fred Penner's Place * * The Fresh Beat Band (coming August 24, 2009) * Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2009) * Gullah Gullah Island * (now shown on Noggin from 1999-2004, December 31, 2007-present) * Gumby * * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics * * Joey's Lunch (1994-2000)* * Jungle Boogie (1995-2002)* * Just Ask! (1999-2002)* * KipperNick Jr. program schedule page on October 10, 1999 * (now shown on Sprout, formerly PBS Kids) * LazyTown (2004-2006, 2007) * (now shown on Noggin) * Littl' Bits * * Little Bear * (now shown on Noggin) * Little BillNick Jr. program schedule page on August 15, 2000 * (now shown on Noggin) * The Little Prince * * Little Women * * Maggie and the Ferocious BeastNick Jr. program schedule page on August 15, 2000 * (now shown on Noggin) * Maisy * (now shown on qubo) * Maple Town * * Max & Ruby (2002-2009) * Maya the Bee * * Midnight Max Adventures in the Alphabet (1994-2002)* * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004-2006) * (now shown on Noggin) * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies * (later shown on Odyssey Network from October 1999-April 2000) * The Muppet Show * (Moved to Odyssey Network in 1999 and Hallmark Channel from 2001-2003) * Muppet Time (1990-2002)* * The New Adventures of Linny the Guinea Pig * (evolved into Wonder Pets in 2006) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1997 2011) * Nick Jr.'s I Can Do It! (brought to you by McDonald's) * * Nick Jr. Little Big Room (1994-1997) * * Nick Jr. Sings (1995-2001) * * Ni Hao, Kai-lan (2008-2009) * Noggin on Nick Jr. (April 7, 2003) * Noozles (1988-1993) * * Olivia (2009) * OswaldNick Jr. program schedule page on December 11, 2002 * (now shown on Noggin) * Papa Beaver's Storytime * * Pinwheel * * Rubbadubbers (2003-2004) * (now shown on Sprout, formerly PBS Kids) * Rugrats (1995) * (now shown on Nicktoons Network) * Rupert * (now shown on qubo) * Snappy Larry's Showtime * * Tweenies (2003-2004) * * What's the Buzz? (1995-2001) * * Winky Love * (reran on Noggin from 2001-2002, 2004) * Wonder Pets (2006-2009) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-May 25, 2009) * (now shown on Noggin) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. SeussNickelodeon TV Times: October 22, 1997 (10:30-11:30 AM) * * Yo Gabba Gabba! * (2007-April 2009) (now shown on Noggin) Programs marked with an asterisk (*) are currently off schedule. Nickelozone References